1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens having a super wide angle at which a focal length of the zoom lens is shorter than that at a wide angle end in a zooming region. The zoom lens in the present invention can be utilized as a photographing lens in a lens shutter camera and a video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A super telescopic state is realized outside a zooming region peculiar to a zoom lens by adding a converter lens to the zoom lens. For example, such a structure is shown in Japanese Patent Application Laying Open (KOKAI) Nos. 2-219011 and 2-59709.
Recently, a panoramic photographing mode has been practically used. In this panoramic photographing mode, a photographing operation is performed by interrupting one portion of a film. To suitably cope with such a panoramic photographing mode, it is preferable to realize a super wide angle state of the zoom lens at a focal length shorter than that at a wide angle end in an original zooming region. There is no general known zoom lens which is composed of a first lens group having positive refracting power and a second lens group having negative refracting power and realizes a super wide angle by adding a converter lens to the zoom lens.